1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a two-layer cavity floor covering comprising a base layer having spacer elements, a cover layer and a rim binding for attachment to a wall surface.
Recent floor constructions which make it possible to install supply lines such a electrical cables, telecommunications, electronic data processing networks, ventilation, cooling and also heating systems under the actual floor surface have become prevalent to an ever greater extent in office buildings and the like. Such floor constructions are generally designated as cavity or double floor constructions. The advantage of these floor constructions compared with conventional floors lies in that, particularly in the case of subsequently required modifications, such as regrouping of working spaces in large office areas or in the case of supply line defects, a direct access to the supply lines in the floor system is possible where required without great effort or cost.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
It is known for this purpose to use two-part floor constructions comprising a carrier layer and a cover layer, which are formed of spacer elements. In such case, industrially prefabricated carrier plate systems having useful floor coverings are installed in situ on individual telescopic stands fastened on the floor and serve as spacer elements. The installation of these individual telescopic stands is very expensive since each element must be fastened separately at the floor surface. The versatility of their fabrication is limited since not all the floor coverings can be prefabricated industrially. In addition, the sound and heat insulation properties of such a system are not satisfactory.
It is also known to install casing elements made of synthetic material or metal and to subsequently pour a liquid polish based on anhydrite onto these elements. The appreciable installation height of about 15 centimeters, which in most cases excludes a subsequent installation during a refurbishing operation, and the long drying time of the floor polish requiring about 28 days are disadvantageous in such a system.
Two-layer floor coverings are further known from German Utility Model 80/24 008 in the heating, ventilation and air-conditioning field. The carrier layer therein consists of individual spacer elements which must be fastened separately on a floor surface, and a cover layer of example of wood plates or the like is provided thereon particularly in the case of the refurbishing of old buildings. The assembly of the carrier layers, constructed as individual elements for the cover layer, is very expensive. Further, inadequate footstep sound reduction is provided by this floor covering.
A cavity floor construction of the type herein is known from Gemman patent application 32 01 085. In addition to a base layer and a surface layer, this known cavity floor construction comprises a sound-insulating layer of foam, fiber mats or the like arranged on the subfloor and also a pressure-distributing layer. Although this floor construction, which comprises a total of four layers, is distinguished by relatively good noise insulation, it is unsuitable in many cases, particularly for subsequent installation in a renovation program, on account of its considerable overall height.
Another version of a cavity floor construction of the type herein is known from German patent application 33 28 792. In this floor covering, the base layer is oppositely arranged, i.e. the spacer elements are directed towards the subfloor surface while the surface layer lies on the continuous surface of the base layer. The surface layer may consist of plastic screwed, wood, concrete or the like. It is possible in this way to level out any uneveness in the floor by forming the surface layer accordingly. However, the disadvantage of this cavity floor covering is that there is no insulation of noise or footstep sounds, which is particularly necessary in rooms accommodating sensitive electronic equipment.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a two-layer cavity floor construction which combines minimal overall height with particularly good noise and footstep insulation.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a two-layer cavity floor covering which enables a simplified assembly and provides a substantial footstep sound reducing effect.